


Maybe Later

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, Missing Scene, Past Violence, Slight denial of feelings, Spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow "Aruba"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray was excitedly going to hug Mick on the battlefield... But Mick was having none of it.But he got to after their victory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are lucky I love ya so much. I had my friend over today before the finale, and she can vouch for me when I'm saying I was hurting for some sleep today. But I had to get this out before bed. Enjoy <3

Ray walked down the hallway happily, beaming at their victory against the Legion. It was finally over. Of course… There had been some hiccups during their battle. Even though he was an aberration, the sight of Mick being killed wasn’t an easy spoon of medicine to swallow. But, nonetheless, he shook that thought as he knocked on Mick’s door frame. He was happy to see his friend sitting there in his recliner, throwing back a beer and smiling at their victory as well. The noise of Ray knocking caused him to look up at him and nod.

 

“Congrats, Haircut. We did it.” He smiled, pulling another beer from the other side of his chair to hand to Ray. He gladly accepted it, opening it up and taking a swig. “You look… Like you’ve seen a ghost.” He said.

 

“Oh, well, seeing you with a big ice-sickle through your mid-section and falling to the ground isn’t exactly something you just  _ forget. _ ” He sighed, Mick looking down before pulling his recliner down.

 

“... The others told me that Thawne took aberration you and tore his heart out.” He whispered, making Ray’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “I wasn’t there to see it, thank god. I don’t think I would’ve been able to let him live for that. Even if aberration you was destined to die anyway.” Ray smiled, happy that Mick cared for him so much… In his own way.

 

“So uh,” Ray began, setting his beer down on Mick’s desk. “I don’t suppose I could get that hug from you, now?” He croaked, wanting to sound tough, but it faltered. He wanted to embrace this timeline’s Mick since he watched aberration Mick perish. He couldn’t look at his friend. But, Mick stood from his chair, setting his beer down as well as he looked to his side.

 

“... Fine. Just-- Just make it quick.” He grumbled as he held his arms up a bit. Ray’s face lit up with cheer as he took one large stride to embrace him. He held tight, taking a deep breath as he pulled away a few seconds later. But, just as his arms unlaced, Mick’s hand’s connected behind his back.

 

Ray felt himself blushing a bit, feeling more of a soft pride than anything else. Mick-- Mick Rory. Was not only letting him in… But giving him affection as well? He was humbled. Proud, even. He was so happy that he had made this accomplishment happen: he opened himself up to Mick and befriended him. Mick was a changed person because of him, in a good way, which made him smile even larger.

 

“Mmm.” Mick sighed, holding Ray tight. Mick was feeling the same. He’d made an ally. A  _ friend,  _ and with Ray freakin’ Palmer, of all people. A pure “ray” of sunshine and puppy dog. They shouldn’t be friends. But they are, dammit. And Mick loves it, even though he’d never say it out loud. 

 

“This is nice.” Ray sighed.

 

“... Yeah.” Mick whispered back. Ray pulled back slightly in surprise, their arms still crossed around one another. “What? I’m not allowed to enjoy this?” Mick would deny it to the edge of the galaxy and back, but he felt his cheeks heating up at Ray’s caring expression and soft laugh.

 

“I uh, I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Nate coughed out awkwardly, Amaya behind him, causing the two to jump apart quickly, both their faces burning. “Aaanyway… Sara wants us all on the bridge.” He almost laughed as he started to walk, Ray beside him, along with Mick and Amaya following close behind.

 

“I knew you had it soft for someone, Mick. I just wasn’t sure who until now.” Amaya smiled up at Mick who was in complete denial and unable to look at any of his teammates.

 

"I have no clue what you're on about. I ain't soft for nobody."


	2. An Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Update): The same concept, but Ray gets a little more than a hug from Mick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a kiss, but I didn't want to rewrite the scene, dammit. Sue me.

Ray walked down the hallway happily, beaming at their victory against the Legion. It was finally over. Course… There had been some hiccups during their battle. Even though he was an aberration, the sight of Mick being killed wasn’t an easy spoon of medicine to swallow. But, nonetheless, he shook that thought as he knocked on Mick’s door frame. He was happy to see his friend sitting there in his recliner, throwing back a beer and smiling at their victory as well. The noise of Ray knocking caused him to look up at him and nod.

 

“Congrats, Haircut. We did it.” He smiled, pulling another beer from the other side of his chair to hand to Ray. He gladly accepted it, opening it up and taking a swig. “You look… Like you’ve seen a ghost.” He said.

 

“Oh, well, seeing you with an ice-sickle through your mid-section and falling to the ground isn’t exactly something you just _forget._ ” He sighed, Mick looking down before pulling his recliner down.

 

“... The others told me that Thawne took aberration you and tore his heart out.” He whispered, making Ray’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “I wasn’t there to see it, thank god. I don’t think I would’ve been able to let him live for that. Even if he was destined to die anyway.” Ray smiled, happy that Mick cared for him so much… In his own way.

 

“So uh,” Ray began, setting his beer down on Mick’s desk. “I don’t suppose I could get that hug from you?” He croaked, wanting to sound tough, but it faltered. He wanted to embrace this timeline’s Mick since he watched aberration Mick perish. He couldn’t look at his friend. But, Mick stood from his chair, setting his beer down as well as he looked to his side.

 

"No." Mick said bluntly, watching Ray's happy expression fall. 

 

"Oh. Alright, I understa..." Ray trailed off as Mick stepped closer to him, their chests inches from each other. He felt his face heating up. "Mi-Mick?" Mick slowly reached up and pulled at Ray's shirt collar downwards toward his face. Their lips connected, and Ray really didn't know how to react. His eyes were wide and he was holding his breath. Before he really had time to respond, Mick pushed him away.

 

"I... Uh..." Ray knew he was red as hell and confused. "Wh-What was that for?" Mick didn't look at him, only at the floor.

 

"Just get out." He grumbled, walking back over to his recliner. Ray hurriedly jumped forward to grab his friend's wrist. He turned around, a shy scowl on his face. "It was a mistake, alright? Just forget about it!" Mick was obviously embarrassed and upset. Ray's face fell, a soft smile taking place of his surprise. He leaned forward to peck Mick on the cheek. "The hell..."

 

"You just took me by surprise. I didn't really know how to react." He smiled, kissing his cheek again briefly before starting to pull away. Mick grabbed onto Ray's collar again and pulled hard, connecting their lips again. Ray laughed this time, his right hand sliding around his partner's hip, his left snaking around the back of his neck. They kissed languidly, Mick still hesitant. Ray sighed before opening up his mouth slightly and letting his tongue glide gently against Mick's lower lip; a motion that made Mick growl. His hands moved from his counterpart's collar to his hips, guiding him backwards towards to the nearest wall, their mouths still connected. Ray gasped as his back hit the wall softly, Mick's tongue now invading his mouth.

 

The whole thing in itself was erotic as hell and Ray couldn't get enough of it. His hands began to wander, itching to make contact with his partner's skin. He couldn't explain where this feeling came from, but he knew why. He watched Mick die. It was sudden and hard and his heart broke. When he saw him alive, there was this overwhelming emotion that took him over... And now he has an outlet for that feeling. Mick... Mick was  _kissing_ him, among... Among other things. His mind began to fog.

 

Mick's hands too were wandering. He felt the need to map every inch of Ray's skin and commit it to memory before he lost him again. This was unlike any other past partnerships he'd had. In the past, he'd never have anyone so desperate to learn more about him and actually care so much. It made him want to smile. Ray was lighting a fire in  _him_ and he couldn't get enough.

 

"Mick--" Ray gasped once more as Mick's rough fingers slid under his shirt and across his hip bones. "That's good-- great, even. Oh my god." Mick laughed at his response, his head moving to kiss Ray's neck. He could barely get a single kiss in before a cough from Nate interrupted them. Mick backed away from Ray, but his hands were still on his hips. Ray was red. Really red. His lips were wet and his collar was askew. (Mick found this look on his partner to be incredibly hot.)

 

"Uh... Sara needs us on the bridge..." Nate coughed out awkwardly, a weird pause between words as he was trying not to look at his teammates. Amaya came out from behind his shoulder and was surprised.

 

"We're taking off. C'mon, Nate." She said quickly, pulling on his hand to lead him down the hallway. Once the two were out of sight, Mick leaned in to kiss Ray soundly one last time. He pulled away, and Ray was laughing softly.

 

"What? Did I do somethin' funny?"

 

"No, no, I'm just... Really happy." He smiled, making Mick blush slightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~First/Surprise kisses are one of my many weaknesses, alright?~~  
>  Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
